


Dancing Fairytales

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has a way to make sure that Ginny is always treated like a princess. He knows just the little bits of magic that make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Reverse Mini-Bang at HH Sugarquill. This was inspired by artwork of brinchen86. The original post is here: http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/1810004.html

Around and around they spun, never taking their eyes off the other. Her red hair was pulled back in a single braid encircling her head, her pink and green dress swirling around her body. Although she still looked like a young girl, she was only in third year after all, she felt every bit the woman she was going to be.

She smiled up at his handsome face. True he was no Harry, but then Harry still looked at her as if she was his sister. If she tilted her head and gazed up at him she could pretend that he was a devilishly handsome vampire, seducing her into the evening. He would take her away and they would live together forever.

Neville spun her around again, smiling at the sweet girl in his arms. "Ginny, thank you for coming to the ball with me."

"I was happy to, Neville! I wouldn’t have been able to come if it weren't for you." She twisted her fingers through his as the dance ended.

"You look like a fairy princess," he said softly. He pulled her closer as the music slowed down. His arms wrapped around her. "I could dance all night with you, even if we only live the fairy tale tonight. Tomorrow it can go back to the way it was."

"Maybe or maybe not," she smiled coyly up to him. 

The evening ended all too soon, but the two of them never noticed. The sweet smiles and jokes between each other went on through the night. They were the last couple to leave the dance floor. Laughing softly they walked back to their common room.

Once there, Neville walked her to the stairs to her room. He bowed deeply to her. "My princess, it has been a beautiful evening. Thank you for accompanying me."

Ginny giggled and curtseyed. "My prince, thank you so much for this magical night."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It was my pleasure."

"Is this where we say, and they lived happily ever after?" Her face was flushed. 

He squeezed her hand. "Not just yet. The fairy tale has just begun. The story doesn't end just yet, this is just the first chapter." He smiled at her and let her fingers, knowing the magic of the evening was over as the clock began to strike midnight.

~~*~~

Ginny stormed back into the Room of Requirements. "The Carrows have struck again. I cannot wait until Harry finally comes back."

Neville was the only one in the room at that time. "Ginny, you know they are going to punish you if you are not in class."

She laughed. "Look at you, skipping class again."

Neville stumbled over her. "Nah, I have a note from Poppy. She gave me the rest of the week off. As long as the Carrows or Snape don’t find me, I can get my leg healed properly."

Ginny sat down on a group of pillows in the floor pulling him down beside her. She leaned against him. "You know it's funny, I thought for sure that Harry would be back by now. All those rumors about him, I just knew he would be able to do it."

He slid his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Gin, don't give up on him. We don't know what he is going through. Harry is going to come back."

"I know he is. Harry will win. It's just times like these, I feel so alone, so miserable. It is hard to remember what we are fighting for."

"Hmmm," Neville moved. He twisted and stood up, pulling her along with him. "Come along, my fairy princess."

She tilted her head and gazed into his face, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess the night was just too magical to forget for some of us." He waved his wand at the radio and began to play music. "Dance with me."

"Stop being silly, Nev. You are going to hurt yourself." She playfully tapped him on the shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to guide her around the crowded floor. Her school skirt swirling around her knees.

Neville smiled at her. "Sometimes a little bit of pain is worth it." He moved her around the floor, zigzagging through the beanbags and cot. The music cast a spell over them helping them to forget what was going on in their lives for a few brief moments.

"Hey, Neville, do I need to get Harry a message you are moving in on his girl?"

With the spell broken, Neville and Ginny both stared at Seamus. "No, no need to let him know. I will be happy the minute he comes back and we can be kids again. So, Seamus grab a pretty girl and get in here and dance. We need to be kids every now and then." 

He slid his arms around Ginny and spun her around. He grabbed her hand and bowed to her. "My fairy princess, may I have the pleasure of this special dance to create magic?"

She curtseyed back, "Yes, my handsome prince. Let's dance." 

The two of them giggled as they began to move around the floor, the enchanted room creating a fairyland for them to dance in. Two by two, couples joined them and soon their laughter was ringing through the rafters.

~~*~~

Ginny flooed into Neville's flat. "It's over! I swear it is over this time. I can't take it anymore. Just because I didn't go traipsing all over the country does not mean that I didn't go through hell that year!"

She flung herself onto his couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't get it. Oh my goodness, he is the freaking Chosen one and Saviour. I don't give a flying fuck anymore. He was not the only one that did something during the war. I'm so sick of his condescending…"

"Woah, Gin, slow down. What happened?" Neville followed her voice into his living room. He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her into his arms.

She laid her head on his shoulder as silent tears slid down her face. "It was just the same conversation. Hermione and Harry were talking about something that happened while they were camping and then Ron went off on a tangent talking about how they had it so hard. They ignored me when I mentioned what I went through. It doesn't matter that it was hell under the Carrows. It doesn't matter that we took Crucios on a daily basis. No, I didn't camp in the middle of winter, so I didn't suffer." Ginny started to rise up to pace, but Neville pulled her back in.

"Slow down, spitfire. I'm sure Harry wasn't being condescending. I have spoken with him many times. He doesn't feel that way. I bet it was just Ron running off at the mouth."

"I'm done with it, Neville. I walked out. I'm not going back." 

"Ginny, come on, let's think rationally. You look radiant tonight in your green ball gown, so much like a fairy princess. All I saw was you dancing with him at the Ministry ball. What has happened since then?" Neville loosened his tie as he twisted around to look at her.

"Tonight was a failure throughout. We danced two or three times. The rest of the time he spent talking to Ron who spent half the night drinking. Never once did he treat me like I was special. Never once did he tell me I was his beautiful princess." Her big blue watery eyes blinked up at him. "I think you’ve spoiled me."

"No, Gin, don't think that. It will all work out. You will see."

"Dance with me, Neville, please," she said softly standing and holding her hand out to him.

Neville stood up and took her in his arms. "Oh, my fairy princess, I might have to give him lessons on how to treat you." He wrapped his arms around her as they began to spin around his living room. He waved his wand and the music started.

"See, this proves it. In only a few minutes, you can tell the difference between how you treat me and how he does," she whispered as she brought her head closer to his, her breath whispering across his ears.

"Ginny, he loves you, " Neville tried to hide the tremors in his body.

"He doesn't love me like you have always loved me."

Ginny looked into his face and closed the distance between them, her lips caressing his softly. She pulled back and looked into the unsure eyes watching her. "I told him I was done. I left. I'm not going back. I deserve more than being the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived. I deserve to be treated like a fairy princess."

"You have always been my fairy princess," he whispered.

Ginny pulled his head down and kissed him again as he spun her around the flat, her dress swirling around her legs.


End file.
